Always There
by I.am.number.six
Summary: Will and JJ are having issues in their relationship and JJ doesn't know how much more she can take. In an attempt to talk things out, everything seems to go bad and the only person that seems to be there for her is Spencer.  Based, somewhat, off of an rp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm back with another Criminal Minds fic! Yay! This is based off of an rp I'm part of. It's not really directly based off of it but there are definitely a lot of theings taken from it. I'm just adding new things, taking away other things. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. I know it's a tad short but I wrote this quickly. The following chapters will be longer, I promise. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds or anything pertaining to it. **

It was late, the moon was shining brightly but you could barely see it behind the clouds. The FBI agent sighed as she grabbed her go bag from her car. She looked up at the apartment building and started to walk towards it. A light from her apartment was still on. He was waiting for her. The young woman dug through her bag, trying to find her keys. When she found them, she slid them into the lock and turned the key carefully. The door opened easily and quietly. FBI agent Jennifer Jareau set her bag down and took off her coat. She wasn't even in the house more than a minute and Will walked into the living room. He looked at her, concerned. JJ ignored him and moved into the kitchen. She knew that he had followed her. "Not tonight, Will." JJ sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. She forgot about what she had walked into the kitchen for and just went to the bed room. The agent stopped in front of Henry's room, watching the boy sleep for a moment. He looks so cute, she thought, I just wish he wasn't around in a house like this. She walked to her room and looked around. Everything was still the same as when she had left for the case. Of course Will had been in there, but it was still the same none the less. "JJ, I know you're tired. But come on." Will said as he came into the room. He had already changed. JJ looked at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I said no."

* * *

><p>When morning had came, JJ was already up. It was a Saturday but lately she had been getting up earlier than the sun. She was sitting on the couch, knees up to her chest, and a cup of hot coffee in her hand. Her gaze was locked on the birds that were playing in the bushes outside. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wasn't wearing any make up. It was a lazy morning for her. JJ picked up her cell phone and took a sip of her coffee. She started to look through her contacts, trying to find someone to talk to. And right now she would love to someone else's voice beside's hers or Will's. But it was early and she doubted that anyone was awake. When she came across Spencer's name, JJ almost immediately hit dial. She brought the phone close to her ear and kept drinking her coffee. It took a few seconds for him to answer the phone. She figured he would already be awake but even if he wasn't he would be more than happy to talk to her. Spencer answered with a sleepy hello. "I hope I didn't wake you up." JJ said quietly. He didn't say anything for a second but she heard him yawn.<p>

"No, you didn't. I just woke up a few minutes ago." he paused, yawning again. "So why are you up at six thirty?" JJ sighed and changed her position so she was lying on the couch, feet propped up on the edge.

"I-I uh can't sleep And I need someone to talk to." The sun had just come up above the trees, letting sun shine into the room. She pushed her bangs out of her face, waiting for Spencer to reply. It sounded like he was moving.

"JJ, you know I'd listen to you all day. What's on your mind?" he asked. JJ looked around the room, making sure no one was around. She could hear Will snoring away in their room but she couldn't hear Henry. He normally didn't make that much noise at night anyways. She sighed and then spoke.

"It's about Will. Nothing big, just stressful." she said quietly. "We've been arguing lately." Spencer sighed in response. It was more of a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just listen." JJ said, looking back out the window. He agreed and the two of them talked for a while. He didn't say much, just agreeing or adding his input every once in a while. She spoke quietly, always checking to see if the two were awake. At one point, they stopped talking about Will and she started to sing stupid little songs. They meant nothing and JJ was coming up with the lyrics on the spot. Spencer was laughing on the other end and soon JJ was laughing quietly.

"How about this, JJ. I'll take Henry to the museum so you and Will have some alone time. Figure things out, you know?" suggested Spencer. She thought for a second.

"That' would be great. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah." They hung up and JJ looked up at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock. They had been talking for two and a half hours. She got off the couch and picked up her cup. It was empty and she really wanted another cup. Wandering into the kitchen, JJ started to make another cup. She hummed to herself and hadn't heard Will slip into the room. She turned around. All she did was ignore him and continue to make the coffee. Will sighed, annoyed, and moved closer to her. "Spencer's going to take Henry to the museum today." He nodded slowly.

"Any reason why?" he asked, looking at JJ. She just walked out of the room to Henry's to get him ready. He was awake, playing with a toy dinosaur. He smiled when JJ walked in. And she couldn't keep herself from smiling too.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Yay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Here's chapter 2. I would have had it up earlier but I had to watch my brother and sister. Any who, I forgot to mention, this is going to be mostly from JJ's pov but if I do happen to switch over, you'll know. Enjoy!**

Henry watched as his mother picked out some clothes for him. He moved around on his bed, holding a stuffed dinosaur. It was old, worn down and he was in need of a new one. She handed him his clothes and he started to change. JJ took his pajamas from him and placed them on the end of his bed. She made his bed after he climbed down to change. Henry pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled on his pants. Grabbing his dinosaur, he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. JJ walked out of the room, sighing. She still hadn't gotten dressed yet and she glanced down at her pajama shorts and t-shirt.

Changing quickly, JJ walked back out to the living room. She saw Spencer's care pull into the parking lot of her apartment complex. "Henry!" she called, grabbing his backpack. He came running into the living room. "Spencer is here. Are you ready?" Henry nodded happily. Will was nowhere in sight but JJ could care less where he had disappeared to right now. He was probably sitting on the small balcony in the back of the apartment. JJ was pulled back into reality when there was a knock on the door. Henry had made it to the door before she did and he opened it, smiling as he saw Spencer. "Hey little man. You ready to go?" he asked, stepping into the house. JJ ruffled her son's hair as Spencer spoke. He looked at JJ, smiling for a second. It disappeared quickly and JJ glanced over her shoulder. Will was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Everything he'll need is in his backpack." she explained as she handed it to Henry. He put it on his back. The other agent nodded. JJ kneeled down to talk to Henry. "Be good, okay? Spence will take good care of you." He nodded, waving goodbye to Will.

"I have my cell, let me know how things turn out, alright." Spencer said quietly enough for only JJ to hear. She nodded. Suddenly Will was at her side, a fake smile on his face. He put his hand around her waist but it felt forced. The other two walked out and towards his car. Henry looked back at them and waved again.

"Have a good time, bud!" called Will from the doorway. Once they had climbed into Spencer's car, JJ pulled away from him, closing the door. She moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. Running her hand through her hair, she looked out the window. Will moved into the room but stayed leaning against the door way. JJ glanced at him, not really know what to think. Spencer had pulled out of the parking lot and now she had nothing to watch outside. The birds had disappeared and nothing else was moving about.

"We need to talk Will." JJ said quietly. "And not some immature yelling game." He sighed, sitting on the other end of the couch. She ignored him and looked at the pictures that decorated the wall. They were painful to look at. All of them reminded her of what they used to be and right about now what they would never be again.

"So that's why Henry's going to the museum. Not just because Reid wanted to take him. Of course." Will said, annoyed. JJ gave him a look.

"Seriously? It's better if he isn't here. Unless you want him around to hear us argue. I'm sorry, I thought I was thinking. Besides, Spencer offered to take him." JJ said as she stood up. She moved to the other side of the room, sighing.

"Well, JJ, maybe if you weren't gone so often we wouldn't be in this mess. I gave up my job in New Orleans so you could keep yours. But look where that got us! We're acting like teenagers, always fighting." he said angrily. Will stood up but didn't move anywhere. He stared at JJ, trying not to break loose.

"Oh so now it's my fault." JJ fired back. "It was your decision to leave New Orleans, you didn't have to live here. But you made that decision knowing my hours were never the same." She bit on her lower lip, trying to control her emotions. Will shook his head and moved towards the doorway. He grabbed his coat and car keys.

"Maybe if you had stayed at the Pentagon we wouldn't be so irritable." he yelled as he walked out of the apartment. The door slammed behind him and the mirror on the wall shook a little. JJ listened as the car pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. She put her back against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. Looking around the room, she didn't really know what to do. JJ rested her head against the wall. Taking a deep breath, she let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau had no idea how long she had been sitting on the floor. All she did know was that she had been crying for the majority of the time. She figured that Spencer and Henry would be getting back soon and she would have to make an attempt to make herself look presentable. There was a knock on the door and JJ muttered a few things under her breath. She wiped her eyes with the ends of her sleeves, trying to get rid of the make up that had run across her face. She looked into the mirror next to the door. There was nothing JJ could door about her red, puffy eyes. She sighed and opened the door. Henry was looking up at her, smiling. His back pack was still on him but he had a different dinosaur in his hands. Spencer was carrying a bag that had the name of the museum on it. JJ smiled briefly. "I hope you didn't spend too much." JJ said as she moved so the two could walk in. Henry ran into the apartment, flopping down on the couch. Spencer hesitated before walking into the apartment. "He's not here, if that's what you're concerned about. He stormed out awhile ago."<p>

"What happened?" he asked as he walked in. JJ closed the door and glanced back at Henry. He was lying on the coach, playing with the new dinosaur. Spencer walked over the coach. "Mommy and I are going to make some coffee. We'll be right back." Henry nodded and the two agents walked into the kitchen. JJ leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Spencer moved about her kitchen, grabbing two mugs and the coffee. He stopped at one point so he was standing in front of her. Spencer put down everything and looked at JJ seriously. "What can I do to help?"

**A/N:**** Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Alrighty party people,**** here's chapter three. I would have posted it yesterday but I had some other things to take of. Anyways, here it is. Thank you to the reviewers, I love hearing your imput and it means a lot. Enjoy!**

"I need to get out of here." she said, looking down at her feet. JJ wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill over the edge of her eyes. Spencer looked at her, concerned about what was going on. He pulled her into a hug and let his arms wrap around her waist. She returned the hug but she couldn't stop the tears. JJ buried her face into his shoulder and started crying. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Spencer looked down at JJ.

"Why don't you and Henry pack a few things and come and stay at my place. I'll go home and tidy up a bit. Okay?" JJ nodded. He brushed some of her hair out of her face before walking out to the living room. She followed and watched as Spencer went to talk to Henry. "Hey bud, you and Mommy are going to stay at my place for a little bit. Something different, right? How about you go grab a few things to bring." Henry jumped off the couch excitedly, not forgetting the stuffed dinosaur. As he ran past JJ, he hugged her legs. She smiled and ruffled his hair before he ran off again. Spencer winced as he stood up, looking down at his knee. "I'll see you in a bit." he said as he walked out of the apartment. JJ went to her room and stood in front of the closet for a few minutes. She grabbed a bag from the top shelf, opening it.

"Henry, are you almost done?" she called as she threw clothes into her bag. JJ didn't pay attention to what she was putting in it, just enough for a week or so. Her son came into her room with a bag in his hand. He sat down on the bed and left the bag on the floor. JJ smiled and sat next to him. She picked up his bag and went through it to make sure he had grabbed enough. "You did a great job packing, sweetheart."

"When are we leaving Mommy?"

"Very soon. I just need to grab a few more things." JJ got up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed their toothbrushes and a few other toiletries. After stuffing them into the bag, she put on her coat. Henry was standing by the door, obviously excited. The two walked out but JJ looked back into the apartment for a second. She had left a short note for Will but she doubted that would make anything better. He would freak out and try to get her back. Henry got into the car, buckling himself in. JJ put the bags in the truck, glancing back at the apartment.

* * *

><p>When the car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon. The sky was turning a orange red color. The two got out of the car, grabbing the bags from the back. Henry was running around the car, hiding from JJ. She smiled as she ran after him. She caught from behind, grabbing his waist. He laughed and took his bag from her. It took her a second to remember what number apartment was Spencer's but she quickly found it. They walked up the stairs, Henry a few steps ahead of her. He knocked on the door and it opened quickly. Spencer was standing in the door way, a smile on his face. He moved out of the way to let Henry run inside. "Hey guys." he said happily. JJ walked in. She placed her bag on the floor for a second while she took off her jacket. Spencer took it from her and hung it in the closet. "I'll show you your room, Henry." The two walked down the hall and into on of the rooms. JJ looked around the apartment. It was familiar to her and she knew she would be able to relax here. She wandered down the hall and found the room the others were in. Henry was sitting on the bed while Spencer was putting a few more things away. The two were talking, mostly about the museum trip. Neither had taken notice of JJ standing there. The other agent sat next to her son. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked, smiling.<p>

"I don't know." Henry replied, looking up at his mom. Spencer stood up and walked over to her. He walked out into the hallway and over to the other room.

"You can stay in here. I'll take the couch." JJ opened her mouth to protest but he just pulled her into the room. "I don't mind." She put her bag on the bed and took a few things out.

"Do you mind if I hang these up?" she asked, holding up a pair of dress pants and some nice shirts. He nodded and took them from her hands. He hung them up with ease. JJ moved over to the closet and looked at Spencer. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, looking up at her. He leaned against the door frame.

"For being here for me. It means the world to me." Spencer nodded. JJ went back to her bag and took out a few more things. She hung them up and he moved out of the way. He walked out of the room and to the kitchen to make dinner. Left alone with her thoughts, JJ sat on the bed. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Everything was happening so fast and she had no way of slowing it down. No way to process what was going on. She never thought that this would be happening, that her and Will could be on the edge of splitting up. Then again, there was always that quiet voice in the back of her head that had warned her about something like this when they had first met. While they had been in that bar going over the case. But now they were here, barely able to talk to each other without fighting. Henry was aware, somewhat, of what was going on. JJ tried to make sure that they didn't fight while he was around.

Either way, there was nothing she could do to change things right about now. She stood up and walked out to the kitchen. It smelled amazing and JJ realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten all day. Spencer looked up at her and smiled. "Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked as he wiped his hands with a towel. She nodded, sitting at the table. Henry was playing with a few of his things in the living room. He seemed truly happy and JJ wished she was. Spencer walked over to the table with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He set them on the table and sat down himself. He poured a glass, handing it to JJ. She smiled and nodded a thanks. "Dinner should be ready in a sec." The two talked for a few minutes while they waited for the food to be finished. And in those few minutes, all of JJ's problems seemed to melt away.

* * *

><p>The three were sitting in the living, a movie flashing across the screen. Henry had fallen asleep a few minutes but neither of them were going to move him quite yet. They wanted to make sure he was actually asleep. The movie had been only playing for about a half hour. JJ had another glass of wine in her hand, technically it was her fourth glass. She had her knees up to her chest and her free arm wrapped around her legs. Spencer was sitting on the other side of the couch, enjoying the movie.<p>

A few more minutes passed by and JJ put her glass down. "I'm going to put Henry into bed." she said as she stood up. She picked up Henry and walked to the spare room. JJ didn't bother to change him so she just tucked him into the bed. When she had walked back into the living room, Spencer had turned on a light and paused the movie. "Do you want to finish it?" she asked, sitting back on the couch. He shook his head while JJ took a si pof her wine.

"Nah, I'm all set." he studied JJ for a few seconds before saying something. "Something's on your mind. I can tell." Spencer leaned forward. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something. But she didn't. She took a sip, finishing the glass. JJ set it down on the table next to the couch.

"There are so many things going through my head right now, Spence. I don't really know what to think or say right now." Her gaze was still set on him. And when she said so many things, she meant it. Not only was the whole situation with Will running around her mind, so was Spencer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say. Spencer moved closer to her and let his hand rest on her knee. She placed her hand on top of it, squeezing gently.

"JJ…I uh…wanted to tell you that you mean the world to me and I hope I'm doing everything I can to make you comfortable." She looked at him, smiling slightly.

"You're doing a wonderful job." JJ replied quietly. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite her. It was almost eleven. A yawn escaped her lips. They stood up and walked to the bed room. JJ stood in the doorway of the room, looking at Spencer.

"Have a good sleep. I'll make breakfast in the morning." he said. JJ nodded and shifted her weight to her other foot. Suddenly, he leaned forward, letting his lips connect with hers. JJ stood there shocked and Spencer pulled away. His cheeks turned bright red and he looked away. "I-I'm uh so sorry. If you um, need me I'm be in the living room." he said quickly. JJ watched as he walked back to the living room. She stood in the door way, confused. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. She walked into the room and changed quickly. JJ tried not to let her mind wander but it seemed impossible. The blonde agent curled up in the bed, pulling the blanket around her tightly.

**A/N:**** I'll see you guys in the next chapter! (It might be a little slow cause I have to remember everything that happened in the rp and then change it to my liking and type it all out but hopefully I'll have a chapter posted later tonight) And I apologize for any errors that are in here. I really am, I have a habit of just quickly skimming my stuff after typing so I sometimes miss stuff. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Yeah, sorry I'm getting this up so late. I thought it would be easy to write this chapter but I had a bitch of a time. But it's done and hopefully you guys enjoy it. (: Thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers. I apperciate it. Enjoy!**

The water ran down the drain quickly, not pooling up at the bottom of the bathtub. The little bubbles from the soap went along with it. JJ leaned against the tile wall in the shower and sighed. She ran her hands over her hair, nails gently dragging. She moved back under the water and closed her eyes. The water spilled over head. There was a knock on the door and JJ turned off the water. The door opened slightly as she wrapped a towel around her body. "Henry and I are planning to go to the zoo today. Do you want to come?" asked Reid quietly. She smiled.

"Of course. I'll be out in a sec." He nodded and closed the door. She finished getting dressed and then dried her hair. JJ kept thinking about last night, about everything. As she pulled her hair back, she walked out of the bathroom. Henry was running around the apartment with a few toys in his hands. He had his shoes on but he didn't have his jacket yet. She slipped into Spencer's room for a second. She looked for her phone but couldn't find it. Moving out to the living, JJ saw it lying on the coffee table. She picked it up but sighed when she saw that she had five missed calls and two voice mails. There wasn't a chance that she was going to listen to the messages. There was no point. Basically, she had decided that she wasn't going back to him. They both had their chances to fix things but nothing had worked.

The relationship was simply coming to an end. In a way, JJ was relieved about that. She didn't have to worry about Henry growing up in a place with two arguing parents. But she was also sad. It was the first time she had been married. She had a child with Will. Everything comes to an end I suppose, thought JJ. As she turned around, JJ jumped a bit seeing Spencer standing by her. "I actually wanted to talk to you." she said quietly. He nodded, looking some what worried. They walked to the couch and sat down.

"That thing kept going off last night." he said, nodding towards the cell phone. JJ apologized before putting it into her pocket. She took a breath and looked out the window for a second. Henry wasn't around, he was probably playing in the other room.

"About last night." JJ started. Spencer's cheeks flushed and he looked down. "I've been thinking, a lot, and you know, I really regret not calling you after that football game awhile ago. I really do. I'm not just saying this because you kissed me last night or because of the whole thing with Will. I truly mean it." He looked back up at her, confused. He didn't really know where this was going.

"Okay…you know I've had feelings for you for awhile." he said quietly. JJ nodded.

"I know. And I was wondering if we could give us a shot. If you know…you want to of course." Spencer looked at her surprised. Her own gaze had dropped to the floor. There was silence between the two and JJ had no idea what to say next. She knew the conversation would be awkward, in a way.

"JJ, you know I'd love to but what about Will, Henry, the team? What do we tell them? There's so much we would have to think about." he said quickly, eyes falling on her face. She looked up at him.

"I know, I know. It was a stupid idea. I just-" JJ stopped talking when his hand wrapped around her hand. She smiled slightly.

"I'm willing to give it a shot. We'll just have to figure things out as we go." he said, smiling. JJ leaned over to hug him. She whispered a thank you before standing up. Henry came running out with his jacket on, ready to go. They both smiled and grabbed their own jackets. JJ grabbed his backpack and made sure she had everything before walking out of the apartment with the other two. Spencer and Henry walked ahead of her, talking to each other. He ruffled her son's hair and the little boy giggled. She smiled, loving how great he was with kids. He helped Henry into the car and made sure he had buckled before climbing into the diver's seat. JJ got in, setting the bag on the floor by her feet. Spencer glanced at her, smiling.

He looked into the rear view mirror. "Ready to go, bud?" he asked. The seven year old boy nodded excitedly, looking out the window. They pulled out of the small parking lot and headed towards the zoo. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the wind was gently blowing. JJ let her head rest against the window. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the peacefulness. It wasn't often she was able to get away from the madness of the world and people. And she knew the day would end and she'd have to go back to work and face everything but right know all JJ could do was enjoy the moment. Her phone started to ring and she answered it with out looking at the caller id. As soon as the caller spoke, she cursed silently under her breath. "So you finally decided to answer my call." Will said, slightly annoyed. JJ leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Spencer looked at her, concerned.

"This really isn't the time. I can't talk to you right now." she said quietly, trying not to attract attention from Henry.

"Oh, too busy?" he said sarcastically. "Stop ignoring me, JJ. Just talk."

"Will, I told you I can't. Right now is not good. I'm in the car with Henry. I'll try and get back to you later." JJ said angrily. She hung up on him and put her cell phone in the cup holder. Spencer looked at her again. She ignored him and rested her head on the glass again. She mentally slapped her self for not checking the caller id before answering the phone. If she had, she would have let Will talk to her voice mail.

They pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. Henry was talking happily about all the animals he wanted to see. They got out of the car but JJ told the others that she would be right there. Spencer nodded, looking concerned. "We'll go by some popcorn or something." he said, taking the boy's hand in his. JJ leaned against the car, putting her phone into her pocket. She sighed and let her hand comb through her hair before she pulled it back into a pony tail. Looking back at the car, JJ made her way into the zoo. She pushed all thoughts of anything negative out of her head so she could enjoy time with her son and Spencer.

* * *

><p>The three had nearly seen every animal the zoo had to offer. Henry had kept running ahead, amazed by almost everything. He would stand as close as he could to the cage or fence and smile happily. Spencer would let him ride on his shoulder a few times but it would only last a few minutes before the young boy wanted to get down to look at something. "What's your favorite animal?" asked Henry as they passed by the elephants. Spencer thought for a second before pointing at the large animals. He pulled the two over to look at them. They moved around slowly, seeming content with their surroundings. JJ looked at him.<p>

"And why is that?" she asked, curious. Spencer didn't say anything for a few seconds, captivated by the animals.

"They're smart. And I think they're fascinating." he replied, looking up at JJ. She nodded.

"Smart like you." she said, letting her hand intertwine with his. He smiled, gently squeezing her hand. It was getting late so they decided to head back to the apartment. Henry nodded as he climbed into the back of the car. Spencer and Henry talked about the zoo during the drive back with JJ adding a comment here or there. They stopped at the store not to far from the apartment to grab something for dinner. He had bought a frozen pizza for them. A quick and easy meal. Spencer had proven to JJ that he could cook, and quite well, but they weren't really in the mood for a home made meal. JJ sat on the floor with Henry and played with his toys as the pizza cooked. She picked up a dinosaur toy and made dinosaur noises that made him laugh. He played along with her, loving that his mom was playing with him. She took a sip of her drink when Reid came into the room and sat with them.

"That's quite the dinosaur noise, JJ. Very accurate." he said, smiling. JJ looked up at him and handed him the toy.

"You try then." she said. Henry watched him eagerly. He shook his head but took the toy into his hand anyways. The timer in the kitchen went off, letting them know the pizza was done. "Go wash your hands." JJ told Henry. The boy ran off and left the two alone. She got up easily but Spencer was a little slower. He knee cracked and he made a face. "That's what happens when you get old." she said teasingly.

"Or that's what happens when you get shot in the knee." he replied. JJ made a face but agreed.

"I like my idea better. It's less…painful." They sat at the table, Reid pouring JJ and himself a glass of wine. Henry dug into the pizza and ended up having two pieces. He talked in between bites about school and anything else that came across his mind. The young boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get you ready for bed." Spencer said as he stood up. The two boys walked down the hallway while JJ cleaned up dinner. It didn't take her that long, there wasn't much to put away. She took a sip of her drink before walking to the spare bedroom. She leaned against the door frame and watched as Henry got dressed. Everything seemed so perfect and peaceful, and that's all JJ wanted. Something she didn't have to worry about every second.

**A/N: Now go review, please! I really love hearing your input. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Alrighty, it's been a bit since I last updated. Sorry about that. My laptop has been screwy the last few days and I've actually had this chapter finished since Friday. But I can't post via my ipod. Anyways, here's chapter five. Enjoy! **

When JJ woke up the next morning, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. It took her a minute to remember where she was and what was going on. Everything came back to her and a smile spread across her lips. She let her hand rest on Reid's before she moved to lie on her back. He was close to her, hair falling into his face. The alarm on JJ's phone began to go off and she muttered a few words under her breath. The beeping woke up Spencer, who opened his eyes slowly.

He pulled back his arm and stretched out with a yawn. JJ looked at him with an apologetic look. "Sorry." she said quietly. She pressed a few buttons on her phone to turn the alarm off. But it was Monday and they would have to get moving soon so they could drop Henry off at school and then head to the BAU. Spencer smiled, pulling JJ closer. He left a kiss on her forehead before getting out of the bed. She watched as he wandered into the bathroom.

The water from the shower began to run and JJ got out of the bed. After pulling out clothes for the day, she moved to the guest room. The room was still dark and Henry was curled up in a ball in the bed. She stood in the door way for a few seconds before walking over to the bed. The blonde sat on the edge and gently shook his shoulder. The young boy stirred but didn't bother to wake up. "Henry, sweetheart. It's time to get up. Time to get ready for school." JJ said, leaning over to turn on the light. When the light flickered on, Henry opened his eyes. She smiled and moved over to his bag. JJ pulled out some clothes for him. "Get dressed and we'll have some breakfast."

"Okay." he replied as he climbed out from under the covers. The water from the shower had stopped and Spencer was standing in the bed room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't bother to turn around when JJ walked into the room. She grabbed her own clothes as he was pulling on his shirt.

"Henry's up. He should be getting dressed. I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes." she said, walking towards the door. Reid looked up at her.

"I hope you're wearing a skirt today." he said, laughing softly. "I love it when you wear them." JJ smiled but moved to the bathroom. The window was still covered in steam from Reid's shower and it was still warm in the room. She set her clothes on the counter before starting the water. JJ used the towel to wipe away the steam on the mirror, sighing as she looked at her reflection.

* * *

><p><em>Walking back to the apartment was something JJ didn't want to do. She had something to tell Will but she was very sure he wouldn't be happy to hear it. She let her head rest against the back of her seat but glanced at the apartment ahead of her. It was early evening and the sun had just started to set. The sky was starting to turn a light purple. "Just don't let him be mad at me." JJ whispered as she leaned back to grab her bag. She moved slowly , getting out of the car and heading towards the apartment. But no matter how slow she seemed to go JJ got to the door too fast. <em>

_The door opened before she was able to dig out her key. Henry was standing at the doorway and smiled happily. He moved to hug her legs. There was nothing to stop the smile that appeared and she moved to ruffle his hair. "Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" The two walked into the house, JJ setting down her bag on the floor. Henry took her hand and pulled her into the dining room. The table was covered with things and on the end of the table there was a piece of paper covering it. Different colors were spread across it and pieces of colored paper were stuck on it. He held it up so JJ could look at it. She took it from her and smiled._

_"I made that for you, Mommy." he said as he sat down in a chair. JJ leaned down so she could give her son a hug._

_"I love it." she said. Will came into the room and sat next to Henry. He gave JJ a quick kiss before speaking._

_"Henry decided he wanted to make something for you. And that was the product." Will explained. "You in the mood for anything specific for dinner?" JJ shook her head but followed him into the kitchen. She watched as he moved around the room, looking for something for dinner. The two were quiet but things were running through JJ's head and she just wanted to say it all. But she knew she never would. When Will stopped by her, he looked at her concerned. "Something on your mind?" he asked quietly. His arm wrapped around his waist and pulled her closer. JJ nodded softly but let her head rest on his chest._

_"Yeah. And you're not going to like it." she said quietly, flinching as Will pulled away. His eyes searched her face for anything that would give away what she was going to say._

_"You're not going back to the BAU, are you?" he asked seriously, folding his arms across his chest. JJ bit her lower lip and nodded. Will sighed but stayed standing against the counter. "JJ, why on earth would you do that? The Pentagon was a better job. We both know it. The hours are better and you don't have to go away as nearly as often. Henry needs you here."_

_"Don't bring Henry into this." JJ said quietly, trying not to get the boy's attention. "They need me, Will, they need another person right now." Will shook his head and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. JJ ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. It had gone better than she thought but it was still bad. She knew it was and would be for a long time. She just hoped that it wouldn't affect their relationship._

* * *

><p>The two agents walked into the BAU together but tried to make it so it wasn't obvious they had drove together. They had dropped Henry off at school and Will would be picking him up later. They would be leaving for a new case this afternoon so the boy was going to be with Will. He was probably still pissed off. He hadn't stopped calling JJ but it was less frequent. JJ had started to ignore it all together. She knew she would have to talk to him but right know wasn't the best time.<p>

Prentiss and Morgan were sitting at their desks, most likely working on paperwork. Reid walked over to his while JJ went to her office. She already knew which case they were going to over today. As soon as she made a few copies, they could begin. Hotch stood in her doorway for a second before saying something. "Are you all set?" he asked as he looked at her desk. JJ looked up.

"Yeah, let's get started." she grabbed the case files and followed Hotch into the team room. The others noticed them and got up themselves. JJ waited as they sat down. "We're heading to Seattle." she said as she opened her case file.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so Irealize that's been awhile since I posted last. But school's been a bitch and I'm doing a musical so I'm so backed up. And because of that I barely remember what happened this far back in the RP. I have a basic outline but that's it. So I'm winging it! Anyways, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds...bummer**

They had been in Seattle for a few days before they were able to head home. The case had been like every other one but it always had an impact on each member of the BAU. It didn't really matter how many cases they worked, whether it was ten or a thousand, it was going to effect them some how. So when the jet landed in D.C. you could hear a slight sigh of relief from everyone. They all got off and started to head towards their cars. JJ glanced up at the group before walking over to Reid. She smiled at him. Even though she was trying to make sure the group wasn't aware of what was going on, JJ could still feel Hotch's eyes on her.

It had been something she had grown used to, he was always watching the team to make sure things were done and they were safe. But this time it felt like he knew something about her. She shook it off before climbing into Spencer's car. "Do you want to get Henry now or do you want to wait a bit?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm sure Leighton wouldn't mind watching him for a few more days. It's not like she can do too much with her broken arm." JJ nodded and thought for a second.

"I could use some time without a little boy running around me and cases being stuffed in my face." she replied, smiling at Spencer.

"Sounds good to me." he turned down the street and JJ watched as the houses and few trees passed by. None of them had leaves yet, it was still winter and there hadn't been a single warm day yet. But JJ was used to the cold weather. She hadn't realized that they had pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building until he said something. It pulled her back into reality and so she climbed out of the car. They linked hands as they walked to the apartment. "Is there any you want for dinner? I know we had a late lunch." Spencer asked as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the living room. It was nearly six o'clock. She shook her head.

"I'll have anything. I'm not that picking when it comes to dinner." just as she finished speaking her phone began to ring in her pocket. JJ pulled it out and looked at the caller id. She sighed but excused herself from Spencer. After closing the bedroom door behind her, JJ hit the answer button on her phone. The line was silent for a second but them the caller spoke quickly and angrily.

"Look, I know you're probably going to hang up on me but wait before you do. Just listen for a chance. Please Jay." pleaded Will. He sounded like he tired and hadn't spelt since she had left. JJ sighed and agreed quietly.

"Fine. You have five minutes." she said back before sitting down on the bed. Will was silent again but he picked right back up.

"Fine. Good enough for me. Is there really nothing I can do to make things better? I'm dieing over here with out you and I haven't seen Henry in a week. You can't keep him away from me. He's my son too. I miss you and I love you. I just want you to come back. I just want all of us to be happy for once." Will sighed as he finished. JJ just stared at the door across from her and couldn't find the right words. She had been expecting a call like this. But now that it was happening she had no idea what to say.

"Will, I-I can't come back. You know that as well as I do. Everything would go back to the way it was. It's not good for us. I'm better off without all that stress." she bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Besides- Spencer and I are-seeing each other now." JJ stumbled across the words and she was pretty sure nothing was making sense right about now. Will didn't say anything but she could here something break in the background. He was pissed and JJ knew he would be. He had every right to be. But right now she didn't need, or want, to deal with something like this.

"Jay, come on. You can't be serious. Just come back-" she cut him off quickly, her patience wearing thin.

"Will! Stop! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not coming back! You've already done the damage and there's nothing you can do to fix it. If you want to see Henry, then fine. But it's up to him. Not me or you. I'm done dealing with this!" there was nothing she could think of doing so JJ hung up her phone and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the ground with thump. Suddenly tears started streaming down her face. Seconds before JJ had been furious but now she didn't know what she was feeling. Spencer opened the door and sighed before sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. JJ buried her face in his chest, not bothering to try and stop the crying. He ran her fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be okay." Spencer said quietly, looking down at JJ. She nodded slightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It had been about five weeks since JJ had left. Will had called a few more times but she ignored them all. She was done trying to explain to him why this wasn't working. It was just too much work and stress. Henry had been asking a few questions as too why he didn't see Will as often as he used to but other than that he was content with staying with Spencer. He was like a father to him and JJ loved that. Whenever they played together, she would watch them and smile. They had talked about kids before, it had just been a late night talk when neither off them could sleep. She would definitely like another kid some time in the future. JJ always did. She loved having Henry around and she knew he would love someone else to play with. "What about you, Spence?" JJ had asked as she turned to face him. He thought for a second .<p>

"Of course. I would love to have a kid of my own. But I'm just worried that the baby would be too much like me…" his voice trailed off quietly. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that." JJ whispered. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. They had been talking in general, not really about them having kids together. But the both of them knew that they were talking about having them together. It was something that they didn't have to say. Like always, their late night conversations were full of surprises. This time they were laying in bed, Henry was spending the night with Will. Their clothes were all over the room but they didn't really. Spencer was on his side, propped up on his elbow. He looked down at JJ, who smiled back at him.

"You know, I love seeing you this happy." he said quietly.

"I love being this happy." she replied, still smiling up at him. "I don't think I could get any happier right now." it was one of their stupid little, drunk off life, conversations. They only seemed to come around after they had been up all day and stayed up until some early morning hour.

"I think I can prove you wrong on that one." Spencer said softly. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Try me." he nodded and leaned over her so he could reach the nightstand on the other side of the bed. When he pulled back, a small box was in his hand. JJ looked up at him surprised, already guessing what was inside. Reid moved closer to her but didn't say anything at first.

"I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jay, will you marry me?" Spencer said as he opened the black box. JJ couldn't form the right words so she nodded excitedly.

"Of course I will!" she said, taking the box into her own hands. The ring was small but it was prefect. Any that would have gotten would be perfect. She slipped it on to her finger and looked at it happily. When she looked back up at Spencer, JJ smiled. "I love you, Spence." she said quietly before pulling him down for a kiss.

**A/N: Yay :D**


End file.
